


With you I forget there are cameras

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Camera Verse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Celebrity Life, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reality, Romance, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Mark's perspective of Jackson and their life on camera. Being famous isn't easy.





	

We live our lives one moment at a time. One capture and click away from exposure. All of us walk the line of public and personal. For us there is rarely a moment we aren’t in the public eye. Wherever we go it’s rare for there not to be a lens pointed our way. This is the life we chose entering a boy-band. To be adored and loved for who we show ourselves to be on camera. Luckily enough for us our group is genuinely close, making being too fake unnecessary. Still our true selves could never be shown on camera. Not for you and I. 

The love we share while just as real as the love we show to the cameras, is also deeper than our fans are supposed to know. A love deeper than we’re allowed to show the cameras. Even so for me, being with you Jackson makes me forget there are cameras. That there are things I’m not allowed to do. It’s becoming a problem. 

Sometimes our band members have to physically remind me to stop staring at you and focus on what I’m supposed to be doing. I know the way I look at you sometimes is just a dead giveaway for my feelings. But I just can’t seem to stop. Other times I can’t help touching you, and it’s not the same as when I touch the other members. Of course you’re just as guilty. Somehow it’s usually Jinyoung bailing us out, staring me down, distracting my gaze, grabbing me, stepping between us, anything to stop the obvious affection. I feel bad for him. But he always says he understands after the fact. When the cameras are gone and I’m wrapped up in your arms again. They all give us understanding even when I feel like we might be asking too much. 

They tell me they just want us to be happy. Even Bambam who is the loudest about his opinions generally doesn’t say anything until we cross the line of decency in public. Or I should say when you cross the line. I skate it just fine but you, you’re always so over the top. I would be lying though if I said your bad habit hasn’t rubbed off on me. Sometimes just because I can I like to draw attention to the fact that you are mine. Though it’s as subtle as calling you Gaga, getting your attention just to show I always can, or sharing our mics in the most intimate way possible. It’s the little things I can do, so I do them often.

It’s because you’re away so much. Constantly going from Korea to China for whatever program you’re on. I don’t feel uneasy like I used to. Back when we first debuted, I was jealous like crazy. You’re so touchy with everyone, it made it hard to draw the line of what is special to you. Now that I know where I stand I’m not as bothered. But when you’ve been gone I miss you. Even though you’re constantly texting me with updates, and sometimes you even call me. You always complain how expensive it is but you do it anyway. When you return you’re still just as touchy loving on each of us in turn. I have gotten accustomed to this as well. Yet I find my subtly slipping away when you return to me. And because the others are all indulging you, I can get away with somethings more openly.

Because for us skinship is part of our occupation but to you it is something that brings you closer to others. It’s the love language we all make sure to share with you. Jb indulges you because he understands it’s what you need. Jinyoung and Bambam are all too happy to feel the love your gentle side can offer. Yugyeom and Youngjae were more reluctant at first but now it’s common place. Though when the cameras are gone and it’s just us there isn’t the need. 

Those are the moments when you’re with me, that’s when your words come to play because I need them. Not the cheesy lines you tell our fans but the real words from Jackson Wang. The words from your heart that you won’t repeat in such earnest to anyone but me for the rest of your life.  At least that’s what I always think to myself. And as if you’ve read my mind you tell me every chance you get. 

Yet when the camera is rolling we can’t be more than the closest of friends. Sometimes I imagine more. Holding hands without having to break contact in a matter of minutes, moving away from the dorm together so we don’t have to schedule our sex life around our roommates, and just loving you as openly as you love everyone else. I want that.   


For now though I’ll settle for this. Private moments stolen in the midst of the distractions of our members, the staff constantly telling us to watch our actions, and indulging in those affections that can’t be clearly read. Because when I’m with you it feels like there are no cameras. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read Mark as rather possessive. And I have no idea what tense this is. I just wrote. ~~This was supposed to be smut….fluffy wanted to happen instead.~~ Thoughts?


End file.
